User talk:CJC95/2013
Messages Can I ask who was de-modded? 07:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thorin is on chat now if you wish to speak with him. Sky Joust why did you delete 70114 Sky Joust? it is a real set Brickset :Really? ? There was no other name for them :( Eh K, I'll try. Hi Wait... They upload that way and I can't rename? Sorry 'bout the mistake, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again- Ninjaguy help I joined chat, went to go bathroom, came back, kicked, then i tried again, ban? help MathManMB (talk) 22:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) My talk page My computer can't rename photos. Sorry Thegreengrappler (talk) 21:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes. ~Cap.America Thanks for the link, I'll look into it later. :) At the moment I'm trying to finish the whole design and look of the site first. Originally there was a glitch when logging to Click a Brick but this has since been fixed. I've also added a log in button to the homepage. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. Kind regards. 21:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Click a Brick bugs Hmm, strange. I don't seem to have any of these problems. When I preview a post I right click on the preview button and open it in a new tab. As for adding media, it all runs smoothly for me and I don't understand why it asks to be published first. Thanks for letting me know about these bugs though, as I'll look into it tomorrow to see if any other Wordpress sites have been experiencing this problems. Thanks again, and thanks for writing a post. :) Kind regards, 21:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badges Thank you for contacting me. Unfortunately, we are receiving too many requests and unable to verify that every single one is made by an admin (we're taking submissions on good faith). Feel free to take up the issue with that user (BrickSticks) and to remove the badges if you want! Grace 21:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Template:Title We've noticed that you are still using the title hack template and JavaScript to change the title of pages on this wiki. This template was originally created because of a bug in the MediaWiki software that prevented custom titles through . This particular bug was fixed in MW 1.18. Now that we have upgraded all wikis to MW 1.19, we would like to urge you to take advantage of on this wiki. According to , this template is still in use on a number of pages. I would be willing to run a bot and change over all instances of to and remove the relevant JavaScript for you. The major advantage is that it will no longer require JavaScript to change the title. This increases page load times slightly and allows search crawlers to index the pages correctly which, in turn, improves SEO. Please let me know your thoughts on this subject. Rappy 03:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :This is now done. Rappy 17:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::If you want, you can now delete Template:Title (there will be two pages with red links to it - this one and Forum:Unofficial numbers). Also, there is no longer any need for the JS. If you want, I can remove it (it's at the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js). Rappy 18:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Move the wiki Hi, good idea on re-submitting the move the wiki forum! If you have read my opinion on the thing, you would know that if it goes forward, I volunteered to lead "Project delete". If it does go forward, please consider me as a major helper in the moving. Thanks Dude! Come on! Click a Brick article Hi CJC. Thanks for informing me about your article 'LEGO as an excuse for terrorism?' before publishing it. I thank you for your contribution but I've come to the decision that it would not be appropriate to publish the article as we could be held responsible for suggesting such ideas which could be used in real life. I've moved the article to the trash bin (it hasn't been permanently been deleted). Kind regards, 20:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) British spelling of "realize" For 79000 Riddles for the Ring, thought that "realising" was the British spelling of the American "realizing". Is that true? Puzzled in North America, Review Oops, guess I didn't look enough. :] Thanks anyway. Re Yeah, categorizing images is my thing. :P I try to do it whenever I have time. :P And yeah, I think that would be useful, but staff. . . .Yeah. :P ~Klint Cap.America User:Cap.America is going for chatmod on another wiki, and I brought up the subject of his sockpuppet. He denied it. As a checkuser, can you tell me if he really used a sockpuppet or not? --ErkelonJay (talk) 20:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :He did. ~ CJC 20:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi. As you may have noticed, I'm new here, and at the moment everything seems a bit :S . I've had a look at some of the links you sent me, (for which I'm very greatful) but I just need a bit of advice for setting up my profile, which at the moment consists of practically nothing. Thanks! --Brickbuddy1996 (talk) 17:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Brickbuddy1996 Horn Company Clone Trooper The page called Clone Trooper Commander should be renamed Horn Company Clone Trooper. There is already a page called Clone trooper commander and the Horn Company is the official name. :I'd bring it up on the talk page, because I don't know SW well ~ CJC 10:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::If you don't know star wars well, please stop changing the titles to incorrect things. Hi! Some person called a Wikia Contributer ruined a page called Rohan Soldier! Well, I think he runied it! I don't know! Could you tell me!? Zelaqua Have a crazy day! :) Yay! I did something right! Zelaqua Have a crazy day! :) BT Tower Hello. Thanks. I'm only a brickipedia member, so that I could have created the 21020 BT Tower. Can you keep an eye on the set. Can you also see what's wrong with anything including the image. For the record all rights of that image are to Brickset.com and to the individual who took that photo (not me). Thanks. --TDKR Chicago 101 (talk), 2 June 2013, 21:17 (UTC). CaB Hey CJC, I've made you an editor of Click a Brick (authors have to have their posts approved but I trust you :P). Click here to view all your posts so far. If you'd like I can change your display name on CaB to 'CJC' or 'CJC95' or anything else you like if you don't want 'cjc' to be your display name. :) Thanks, kind regards. 13:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Close Thread http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:297682#46 Since we're back on Wikia, we no longer need this. Patroller "Patroller" is a kind of account that doesn't exist in the french community. Could you explain what do you want that I do exactly? Because I don't understand. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 09:31, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :I searched a lot of things about "patrollers" yesterday but I don't understand how to patrol here, the function doesn't seem to be active for me. I only see red exclamation marks before non content pages (as blog, board or discussion), I don't see any "mark as patrolled" in the diff, I don't see any possibility Hiding Patrolled Edits in the recent changes pages, I don't even see the list of content pages in the log patrol (only blog, board or discussion patrolled). I'm a quite lost. In the rights page, I see that my own edits must be autopatrolled as a patroller. As I don't have any clue if it works, could you please say me if you see my edits as patrolled now or not? Sorry to disturb you... I ask to the french helper, Wyz, but he doesn't know, and I find this a bit hard to communicate about, it's too much technic to tell in a language that is not my own language as I'm a french girl. I'm agree to make efforts in order to not disturb, but I would have a way to do it automatically because I have a big problem with one of my hands. If we don't find a way to not disturb you without giving me more job, I think it will be the sign that I must stop the interwikis, and it would be pity... I would not add tension in a situation that already seems complicated enough here... --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 09:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (sorry if my message is not clear) ::OK, I will edit as before and hope that autopatrol will work even if I don't see it, but if you have another idea to not disturb the recent changes with the interwikis and an automatic way (because of my hurt hand), I could hear you. I'm plenty of good will when people are kind with me :) At this time, the only idea I have is to edit as a bot: I have another account for my bot things (it's w:c:fr.lego:Utilisateur:Vous-Savez-Qui) and if you wish at a point that I edit the interwikis with this other account and make all other edits with my normal account, it would be possible. In fact, I make other little edits than interwikis here, for example I have already created pages here or I fix links, categories, add number of pieces that were missing etc. Have a good day, Fabienne (my real name) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 11:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi again, is it possible for you to edit 75025 Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser and add please? It's sysop protected since april "protecting due to unproductive and edits which are hurting our repoutation. Will unprotect when we have info" Thank you --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 12:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Could you check if the protection of the page Eeyore is always useful and/or add this interwiki link please? Thank you. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 17:27, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Is there a reason to have cancelled the link to 628 X-Large Grey Baseplate? It takes a lot of energy with my problem hand and a lot of time. If the interwiki links are not welcome, it would be more easy for everyone to tell it. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 21:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. So if it happens a further time, I will think that it's just a mistake and I will add it again. I just wanted to check if there was a special reason. See you soon. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 21:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Im good ~ Saburo Re: * Yeah, boredom always seems to win out :P NovaFlare (talk) 23:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ** Thanks, admin would be great :) (no need to worry about 'crat, I won't be doing any URR stuff) 11:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) *** Thanks for the rights, and for fixing those pages up :) 23:48, July 4, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, I was working on a template like that on Brickimedia, but I definitely didn't do anything like that here. That one looks really well done though, never thought to use it for a year 13:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) chat Today I got a warning for saying "sexist" on LMBW. FB100Z • talk • 06:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) checkuser this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ferlor99 Question, why is everyone changing their avatar to a purple butterfly? : Cause ~ ~ CJC 23:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Cause why? -- 23:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Because of ~ CJC 23:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess I'll ask someone else instead.-- 23:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::It is because of the person who I call ~. It just looks like part of my sig. ~ CJC 23:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey CJC, User:Cris2610 needs "the talk". Look into his contribs, please. -- 23:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Can I make you a custom minifig? *Just let me know how you want it. DK86. Question on the RfA rules: I recently got a badge for "1000 edits", but my mainspace total is closer to 900. Am I eligible to run for admin now, or do I need to wait until I get 1000 MS edits? -- 21:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC)